


The Date - Peter Chapter 3

by Bbblaney77



Series: Twinkle twinkle & Itsy Bitsy [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: This is chapter 3 of the date - PeterThe rest of the date...This is also 2nd person view. However this is the last chapter.This is also the first time I wrote a sex scene.





	The Date - Peter Chapter 3

You look around the bedroom as she comes around to stand in front of you. She says “Peter, you tell me what you want to do.”

You look into her eyes and “I want... can I, taste... you?” Now that you are here, the confidence you had is gone, you know this is where you want to be, but beyond that... you almost feel like your watching outside of your own body. But you find your entire focus is on her she smiles and says “yes.”

You step up and she helps you take off her dress. When you see her she's only got a pair of panties on. You do something you try not to do any other time you stare at her breast, you softly say “beautiful” you step closer the cup each breast with your hands loving the soft full weight of them. You lean over and lick and taste first one nipple then the other. You kneel down and kiss her tight abdomen and pull down the panties.

She runs her hand through your hair, and softly teases, “honey, you have to many clothes on”. And “Peter, you don't have to be overly gentle, you know I'm durable so you won't hurt me, plus I like it.”

You ask her to lay down while you almost rip off the shirt and shoes and socks then your pants, leaving only your underwear on.

She laughs as she steps back to lay down on her queen size bed, saying “A little excited are we?”

You smile as you leap onto the bed, you lean up and kiss her lips not holding back as much, your hand drifts down to her breast and her abdomen. You move over to her jaw and then her neck, you take a deep breath to breath in her scent, it makes you feel content... like home. You then move down to her collarbone, from one side then the other.

You then move back to her breasts nibbling even lightly biting one nipple while your hand kneads the other, you smirk a little as a idea come to mind, you use your ability to stick to surfaces to weakly stick to her breast to stimulate her nerves, makes a unusual feeling, you know it works when after you do it the first time she grasps and her hands that had been gently holding your head the whole time pulls in. Plus she smiles looks at you and said, “um you naughty boy, that felt good.”

Your hand drifts down to her waist, then your hand rubs first one thigh then the other, coming up to her heat but not touching it yet. After a bit, she sees your smirk knowing you are teasing her, she grabs your head and gently pulls you up to kiss her, which she kisses you hard. Then she gently teasingly reminds you that she's not _that_ patience.

You cheekily say 'yes ma'am', then again move down her beautiful body but a faster pace. You reach her heat, and give it a test lick, when she shudders and softly says 'yes' when you wrap your lips around her center and start sucking and licking, you then move your mouth up to gently attack her clit while you put first one finger then a second finger, you having done your research try to see if you can find her G spot, using your sticky powers again, your other hand is up on her breasts pinching and using your power to stimulate them back and forth.

She starts to breathe heavier, it is one of the most erotic sounds you've ever heard. “Yes, baby, oh yeah, that's good, deeper baby, faster, oh god don't stop, baby so close.”

You start to increase the speed your fingers move in and out of her, using your stickiness slight more, not enough to hurt but to stimulate the nerves, and sucking harder on her clit, and use your teeth to gently scrape along it. You listen as her breathe gets faster and then she suddenly freezes up and her hands which were alternating between pulling your head farther into her, and running her hands through your hair, suddenly pull you almost painfully, into her. You taste a fluid that comes from her heat and you see her softly glowing, you find you like the taste so much you lap it up.

She pulls your head way from it, saying 'stop, stop too much...' you look surprised. She looks at you and asks how you got so good at that, then she ask why you look slightly surprised.

You say that you didn't' know she had orgasmed. It wasn't like what you had seen in your 'research'. You tell her that you had done research on what it takes to please a woman.

She smiles and says “Ever the scientist... However unlike porn, a lot of women when they orgasm don't make a lot of noise. But I most assuredly had an orgasm the best I've had in a very long time.”

You smile proud to give her that. Then you mention that she was softly glowing. It was her turn to be surprised, she said she didn't know she did that. You tell her that it might because her powers have an emotional component to it. That the more emotions she feels the more she glows.

As she comes down from her orgasm, she asks if you want her to 'return the favor'. You shake your head, you tell her “I wanna... be... in, you.”

She smiles leans back and says cheekily “well Peter Parker, you got something for me?”

You smile as you slid off the bed to pull your underwear off that has been almost painfully tight for a while now. You say “you've been waiting to say that, haven't you.” as your straighten back up you remember protection. You look worried saying “I don't have any condoms.”

She responds with “I admit, saying the line did cross my mind when thinking about this point...” her eyes get wide “Oh my you _do_ have something for me.” Smiling she then adds, “I'm not worried about protection right now.”

You look down saying “I'm not _that_ big am I?”

She responds with the blunt truth that you love about her, “While your not as big as some porn stars you are not lacking _at all_.” she watches as you climb back onto the bed, she then adds “It has been a while since I've had sex, so at first go slow, then we can get faster.”

Before you can stop yourself, your face has a surprised look, your mind went to how can someone so beautiful and outgoing is not have had sex regularly. Then you quickly think that those two factors have nothing to do with frequency of sex.

When she asks about it, you told her. She added “I spend most my time in space and while yes a lot of the beings out there look like us, that doesn't mean that our standards of beauty are the same as out there, plus I'm not one to do this spur of the moment, when I give myself to someone, it has meaning.”

With tears in your eyes you gently kiss her and say “in that case thank you, and thank you for... uh making me a man.”

She smiles and “your welcome, but if we're going by that antiquated criteria then you are not quite a man yet.” she teasingly adds “Also need I remind out about my lack of patience when I see something I want.” Her gentle smile turns in the smirk you love to see on her, as her hand wraps around your dick and gently strokes it.

You shudder as your head gently drops on to her collarbone. You pick your head up and kiss her hard, then move your hips in between her legs. Still hold your cock she lines up your head with her center, she rubs it up and down her pussy lips causing both of you to shudder when you gently push in to her tight heat. You slowly, painfully slowly slid into her, all the way to the bottom and stop let her get used to you and for you to just feel her wrapped around you. After some almost feverish kissing she softly tells you to move. You slide out slowly, you are trying to think of some complicated chemical formula because you read it helps you not end to early. Its hard because you are so turned on your surprised you have not already orgasmed.

You pull out til the head is still in then push back in, a little faster, and so on, going slightly faster with each stroke. You listen to her vocal cues, like the research said. She wraps her legs around your waist and urges you to go faster. You are sweating like you just trained with her for an hour, she's kissing you and whispering encouragements “Yes, that's it baby (gasp) oh faster, oh yes, don't stop...” Your not sure how you still are able to concentrate enough but you know that your dick has the same sticking ability as the rest of your body, you concentrate hard on using it to stick right where you think her G spot is, based on what you felt earlier, you don't have to worry about being to hard with the sticking since you are barely able to concentrate enough to do it.

You are glad you take the time to do it because after you have done it a few time she suddenly can tell and her breathing comes faster her encouragements are more scattered. “Yes, fuck, baby don't stop, oh fuck how are you able to do that... don't stop baby faster please, so close, baby...”

You feel her thumb on your cheekbone, you open your eyes not having realized that they were closed in concentration and she adds “Look at me baby, that's it cum with me baby, lets fall together... yes, so close” You hear her gasp and her legs lock up. You feel her pussy clamp down on your dick as she orgasms again, this time you thrust into her one last time and feel yourself shootout deep into her. It is a heady experience to watch each other as you both orgasm at the same time.

You collapse on to her, your limbs still shaking like when you lifted the building off you. She softly says teasingly “now baby, you are a man...”

You so badly want to tell her you love her, but know it's not the right time, you slowly lift off of her and as you pull your dick out you both shudder and you think you might cum again but you drop down to the side of her, your hands going back to her face. At the same time she slowly turns to look at you as her hand also reaches for your face.

You bask in the glow, literally, she's still slightly glowing, you hold her hand with one of your while you both cup each others face running your thumb along each others cheekbone. She smiles softly to you as you look back her you think you have smile as well but your brain is still rebooting. You didn't realize you said that out loud until she laughs and says “then I done my job, I've rendered you speechless. Baby you did very good. That was the best I've ever had. What do you want to do know, after all this is your night and it's still fairly young.”

You, perking back up and ask her if she's good for another round.

Smirking she said “I am if you are. What do you have in mind this time?”

You feeling confident say “Ride me.”

She laughs smiling teasingly says, “look at you, get a little action and now your all confident.” She gets up on all fours and adds, “well if you want me, you better scoot over so we don't fall of the bed.”

You slide in between her legs as your dick is getting hard again, you think thank you spider stamina. However you again don't realize you said it out loud until she laughs and says “you just add word spider in front of your 'powers'.”

You blush, as she leans down to kiss you, then grabs you to line up as she leans back. Not surprisingly the second time still feels just as earth moving as the first. She slowly slides down your dick as you both shudder.

You lean up to kiss her then suck on her nipples and with one hand knead her breast as she slowly slides up and down. You lay back down so you can use your other hand to rub her clit and use your power on it. She leans down to kiss you hard, your tongue both dueling for dominance in each other's mouth. She breaks it to place her head on your collarbone and pants as you continue to do everything you can to push her over the edge.

She has her own tricks, she clamps down on you which makes you gasp, you go back to kissing you lean up to suck on her neck, you... feeling foolish or very brave or more likely both, have an overwhelming urge to give her a hickey. You know it's a way to mark her, at least as much as you can.

She realizes what your doing when she looks into your eyes smirking and says “oh really, fine two can play at that.” she leans back down and start to give you a hickey as well.

You, can't concentrate anymore and start talking, “Yes, fuck, don't... stop, faster please... fuck”

She whispers in your ear, “that's it baby, let go, cum for me. Don't worry I'm so close to... just a little, bit, more...”

You are both panting as you both orgasm at the same time. This time she collapses on you. You wrap your arms around her loving the feel of her in your arms after what you both did, you kiss her every place you can reach, she shudders coming down from another orgasm then lifts her head still staying with in your arms and you gently kiss.

She shudders again as she leans back and lifts off of you, your dick is still hard. But you are spent, you are torn between wanting to shower and sleep and wanting to feel that again. This time you say it out loud.

She, having laid back down and on your side with her head on your chest her hand gently running up and down your chest. She says, “let's take a shower and sleep, you wore me out, honey.”

You both get up and walk in to her bathroom, she start the shower, and catches you watching her. You are still marveling, pun not intended, that how stunningly beautiful she is, and how she is here with you, having given you the what maybe the greatest experience of your life. Better then web slinging. You tell her that, she says “good, because it was better than flying for me.” at your surprised look, because honestly flying which you have done with her a few times is an experience. She smiles and walks over to you rubbing her thumb on your cheek she says “Honey you just gave me multi-orgasms and that's without experience. I wasn't kidding when I said this is the best sex I've ever had.

You think, but don't say out loud, 'that's because it was making love for me.' When the water is at the right temperature you both step in and you take time washing each other. You enjoy washing her hair and then using her luffa to trace your way down her body with the soapy water. You learn more about her body, and that she despite her tough skin is ticklish in certain spots, she threatens you with great bodily hard if you tell anyone.

You assure her that you have no intention of telling anyone. No you plan on keeping that to yourself to use at the right time.

Of course it's moot when she finds your ticklish spots as she washes you.

After one of the longest, and definitely most enjoyable showers you've ever had you both step out and dry off. She puts on a clean pair of panties and you put on the underwear. She pulls the bedspread off of the bed and you both are happy to see that the rest of the bed is dry. You both climb in to the bed and you lay flat while she lays her head on your chest her leg draped over yours, one of your arms around her pulling her close. You spend a few minutes kissing before she reaches back to turn off the light and makes herself comfortable on you. You have to bite your tongue not to say I love you. Before you both fall asleep.

You wake up, having gotten the best night of sleep in years, with the sunlight streaming through the windows look over to see she's still asleep, you both are still in the same position as when you went to sleep. You lift your head and gently kiss her forehead. This time you give in to the impulse and say the words you've been wanting to say all night. “I love you Carol, so much.” your breathe hitches when she shifts slightly then you release it when she settles still holding you. You lay your head back down and with a smile you fall back to sleep.

When you wake up again this time to the feeling of her hand tracing patterns on your chest, you look at her and she's watching you with a smile on her face you automatically smile back and lift up to give her a kiss. You know you need to get up and get home, but you honestly don't want to leave this space.

She tells you that we need to get the day started. You get up and get used to the pleasant pain of the muscles you really haven't used before. You put your shirt and pants back on then your socks and shoes.

Then you unabashedly watch as she gets some clothes out and gets dressed as well. You give in to the impulse again and walk over and wrap your arms around her just wanting to be in the moment. She wraps one arm around you and the other she rubs your cheekbone. You both kiss some more, trying not to let it get to heated.

It takes the rumbling of both of your stomachs when you step away. You walk into the kitchen and grab your backpack that you thankfully had packed last night. You then put the housing unit on your chest but don't activate it yet. You walk over to Carol is standing next to the dinner table. Your fears and worry is back now, in the light of day. You ask the question that you both hope and fear her answer. “So, what now?”

She says, “that's up to you, I can't answer that question for you. So I guess the question should be 'what do you want to do'?”

You say without hesitantly, “I don't want this to end. I want to see where this goes.”

She smiles brightly and says “Good, because that's what I want as well. Now you need to get home, your Aunt is probably wondering where you are. I will see you later you still need to train. The rest we can talk about later. There is no rush, we have time.” She leans in to kiss you softly, rubbing her thumb on your cheek. You lean in to her hand and shutting your eyes you sigh.

You step back activate the suit but leave the mask off, step back and kiss her hard, one last time. When you stop your both breathless.

You jump up to the skylight and climb out, you close the window and watch her, she blows you a kiss and smiles, you do the same. Then you active the head unit, you jump and head for home.

 


End file.
